


Midnight in the Sun

by IHazFandoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Advice, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Apologies, Best Friends, Consequences, Escape, Fire Powers, Gay, Ice Powers, Inner Struggles, Journey, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, Minor Injuries, Romantic Relationship, Sanctuary, Serious Injuries, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, elk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: Something is wrong.Something is different about them.The powers they have developed caused Bad, Zak, Spifey, and Zelkam to have to run away from society as the thought of being caught by the Hunters would be terrible.In the journey to a sanctuary, Bad begins to question himself and those around him.
Relationships: George | Spifey/Jacob | Zelk, Zak | Skeppy/Vincent | A6d (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Midnight in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I fully respect everyone who is mentioned in this story.  
> I am in no way wanting them to be something they are not.  
> This short story was for my school personal project.  
> The reasons why some of the characters are the way they are and do what they do have a deeper meaning to my own journey of self discovery.

With each step, the more tired they became. For hours they advanced forward, under the boiling sun. The group got fatigued but no one spoke a word. This resulted in them being restless, troubled, and with bottled up emotions. Everyone was on edge and exhaled at every twig snapping or animal running over their feet. They’d sigh after realizing it was nothing. Each developed their own habit so they wouldn’t go insane from isolation. Being away from society for this long, wasn’t good and socialization is a vital part of living healthily. There was no time to slow down and no time to rest as the number of Hunters lurking in the quiet forest were unknown. 

The forest was young, the trunks spread out and the height of most gave that away. The path was made of undisturbed dirt which meant they were truly alone. They were alone from those who cast them out and those who despised them for being different. The trees brought comfort with the light green leaves and the cool breeze washing over their necks. The music of the birds reminded them of the times of joy and happiness from the classes they spent together. All of that was gone and all they had left was themselves and their skills.

It was the fourth day of travel and they could only tell the distance they had gone by the stars of the night sky. The silence began the previous day when one had an outburst of anger. Words were exchanged and regrets were made. Although they’ve moved on, no one wanted to risk another. This was not the time for the group to split. They were safe together and their skills combined, helped them survive.

Following the river was the easiest thing to do because it gave them both food and a source of water. It was the only way to stay cool and hydrated. They had come across the body of water on the second day when each of their bottles went dry. Whether it was safe enough to drink not, they didn’t have the patience nor the time to find out. 

Their limited resources was due to having to leave in such a hurry. The sudden appearance of the Hunters made them all frantic. While all of their escapes were different, how it started was almost identical; accidentally showing a mysterious power and an eye witness. For whatever reasons this group was after them, they could only guess. Since they never stopped, they couldn’t test their powers and learn to control them. 

The group was made of two pairs. They met a few hours into their journey and agreed to help one another. Trust is still building and although they’ve shared their stories, they still feel like strangers. It was cold, despite it being a hot day. No one looked at another, unless it was to check who was leading. After that, they would zone out once again and go back to the thoughts going through them.

* * *

The youngest of the group was the most impatient. His constant exhaling and throwing of sticks was a sign that he was not to be bothered. He was once energetic but the journey had drained him of that. The only things keeping him happy were his hoodie and his best friend. His friend was there for him when he was down. His friend invited him in when everyone else had shut him out. Everyone has a secret but his was the deepest.

What that secret was, still, only Zak knew. He thought about it while lying awake at night and what it meant for him and his future. It could either open more opportunities or close them, painfully, in his face. When the group got to the only place they could be free, he would speak out. It worried Zak that he wouldn’t be able to make it as far because of his own habits. He couldn’t forget the lingering pain down the middle of his back. 

He frowns, looking at the back of his friend’s hoodie. They’ve gotten so far and all of the adventure could be for nothing as the location could not exist or they’d be captured by the Hunters. That haunted his nightmares but luckily for Zak, it hasn’t left him screaming in the middle of the night. That was something he was too used to. He didn’t want his inability to control his fear to give them away. 

Zak did not want to appear weak because of their situation. It was not the time to back away and run. If that was the thought, then he might as well get captured. He didn’t have many options and he doubts his friend would let him leave. Zak doesn’t know what the other two would think but it probably wasn’t good. They probably would let him leave because of what he had said and does not regret any of the words. It needed to be said. The only thing he feels guilty for is the silence. 

He slips off his backpack and holds it in his arms. Trying, carefully, not to trip over any roots or rocks, he reaches in the front pocket and pulls out a blue beanie. It was the same shade as his hoodie. But unlike his hoodie, it was clean and free of dirt. There were no rips and stitches or loose thread hanging down. Zak runs the fabric through his fingers, admiring how it was still soft. He stopped wearing it but smiled at the thought of starting again.

Glancing back at the other three, hoping they were not looking, he put the beanie on. It fell just above his ears and he didn’t mind this. The beanie would muffle the sounds around him and that would leave him on edge but he felt safe with it. Zak let out a sigh and swung the backpack over his shoulders. Normally, he would pull the hood over it but now, it gave him comfort and security. It was a little uncomfortable wearing something so childish where others could see but since they were out in the wild on the run, clothing choices were not to be judged. If they chose to, they’d do it silently to avoid the possibility of splitting up.

* * *

The second youngest cleaned his classes on his shirt, which was so messy, it hardly made a difference. He didn’t need to wear them but got so used to it, he kept them on. His appearance gave off the impression that he was a tall fourteen year old but he was seventeen. It wasn’t much of an age gap but it was when people wouldn’t take him seriously that it would annoy him.

He didn’t like being bothered while working and had to deal with people constantly distracting him from studying. Other than his friends, people thought it was odd that Spifey, despite being a loud and playful person, wanted to do academic work. Noise, other than a quiet one with others, was not allowed in the library and yet, others got away with it to bother him purposefully. The teachers didn’t do anything about it either.

It became such a problem that he went directly to his friend’s house every day after school. Spifey was grateful for it and often stayed longer than he needed to. His friend would not speak to him for the time he needed to focus and they would talk and play video games afterwards. This was not a problem at all. His parents were not too bothered as long as he came home at a reasonable time. 

But something started to annoy Spifey. It was too much time at his friend’s house. It was painful to leave the house for one reason and one reason only. He never said a word about it for a long time. Most of the thoughts were ignored. He didn’t think it really mattered and didn’t want to put any more stress on his friend than they were already going through. It was high school after all. Spifey didn’t have as much as he used to as now he would read and write in peace. 

He and his friend did not have to leave as quickly as the other pair and had already got out the feelings of anger and sadness. Spifey was conflicted on if he was glad to be away from everything or sad about leaving everyone behind. But it was either solitude or death. They were not completely alone as they traveled in a group but with how quiet it was, they might as well be. 

Spifey had spent a lot of time putting on and taking off his brown sweater vest. It wasn’t something he’d wear often but it was a nice change from his casual look that consisted of sweatshirts and outfits that were thrown together in the morning. No one cared as it was what was normal. At the moment, it was too hot to wear the vest so he had it carefully folded and tucked it away in the front pocket of his backpack. 

He liked to think that his attire would be the definition of who he was to other people. Others love to judge based on clothing so Spifey was going to do everything in his power to be perceived in a certain way. Of course, it wasn’t who he really was. His secret was safe with himself and one other who he’d trust with his life. It wasn’t something that needed to be told.

* * *

Age shouldn’t define if someone knows more than another. He isn’t the oldest but he is certainly the smartest. His knowledge of the forest has kept them alive. They needed him. He’s felt frustrated with the two he met a few days ago as they’d question everything. It clouded his thinking and disturbed the peace of nature. 

It upset Zelk that their group wasn’t more ideal but if they were going to survive, he had to deal with it. He missed his friends and all the laughter. Although he never admitted it, he missed the pranks they used to do on each other. In his opinion, Spifey always had the best ones. Every one was similar to the last but they were all just as effective. 

Having his best friend was both a good and bad thing. Zelk wouldn’t be alone with two he’d rather be apart from and they were always there for eachother. The problem with being on the run from the Hunters is they don’t care who gets killed as long as they’re dead. Zelk tries to dismiss the idea that there is always a chance Spifey will be attacked. He’s always wanted to protect his friends because seeing them hurt also hurt him.

Zelk was a cheerful person who was part of the class clown group of people. He did not like how people stereotype him. Apparently, if you’re a person who messes around a lot, you are not allowed to be an intellectual. He’s been able to ignore most things but it still irritated him. Zelk has been able to take in information fairly quickly and because of this skill to process it at a faster rate than others, he has been able to balance his school and personal lives.

He does not like being stuck at home with a pile of homework instead of relieving the stress by being with friends. A lot of homework at home leads to stress and stress leads to distraction. It makes it hard to focus on the work. The things they’ve had to do were not as easy as it had been freshman year. Everything needed to be perfect to get into his dream college. 

But that seemed impossible now. Zelk has never missed a day of school except once due to sickness. He and Spifey did not leave the first couple of days because they needed to confirm if staying at home was the safest option. When it became clear it wasn’t, they had to go. Zelk did not want to abandon his education but his personal safety, and frankly the safety of others, was more important. 

Zelk has already seen others suffer the consequences because of his actions, despite them being completely innocent. He remembered how he had to stand there and watch everything unfold, unable to do anything. It was guilt he didn’t want to feel again. He didn’t want to feel helpless and now, if he has the chance to protect others, he’ll take it. If Zelk had stayed at home, there is no doubt that the Hunters would come after his family and that can’t happen.

* * *

The oldest was definitely the most complicated when it came to his emotions. He hid how he felt or was just so confused, he didn’t know how to express them. He wasn’t a quiet individual because he enjoyed talking, sometimes too much, but still _quiet_. His friends would laugh if someone said he was. They have always known him as caring, energetic, and definitely not quiet. 

His name wasn’t actually Bad but it was what name he preferred. He did not hate what he was given but it didn’t fit as well as he’d like it. His friends respected his choice as they all went by nicknames. It was more fun and it made them closer as a group. 

Bad never needed to say it but he thought of them as family. He cared about them and cared about their well-being. He wanted them to be okay and was both empathetic and sympathetic when he needed to be. Bad was always so focused on others that he’s become clueless on something. He doesn’t plan on expressing his feelings until he figures everything out himself. He didn’t want to make others worry for him. 

While on the run from the Hunters, he’s become increasingly more concerned for Zak’s safety as he’s the only one who didn’t make Bad feel alone. He had nothing against Spifey and Zelk but it was like they weren’t even there. They rarely talked to him, except when it’s about direction, food, and where to sleep at night. Even then, it was only a question, response, and confirmation that they heard him. 

This type of treatment wasn’t new to him. Bad was used to being on his own at home. As long as he had someone to talk to, it didn’t bother him. Having Zak live with him helped him tremendously get rid of the boredom and loneliness he had to deal with. 

He smiled at one of the last days he had back at home. Bad had woken up early on a Saturday and had started on a cake for a school fundraiser. He had started on a swiss meringue buttercream when he heard a loud _thud_ from an upstairs room. He called out for Zak because he had agreed to help with the desert.

When Zak came down the stairs, he was rubbing his shoulder. He was wearing his light blue hoodie (the same one he was wearing now), but now with a large rip on the back. Bad thought he must’ve fallen over in his chair and that was what the loud noise was. 

The memory of that morning was one he didn’t want to forget as it was one of the only happy things he could think of. His mind was full of anxieties about survival and the safety of Zak. If it ever came down to sacrificing himself for his friend, would he do it? Would he be selfless?

* * *

He woke up, and to his disappointment, the headache had not gone away. His heart was no longer racing from the adrenaline rushing through him. Bad felt terrible both physically and emotionally. He sat up with a new pain in the middle of his back. He felt behind him to realize he had been leaning against his backpack as he slept. 

His eyes moved to the sky. Several hours must have passed as the sun hadn’t touched the horizon yet when he had passed out and now, it was completely dark. The stars twinkled and the nocturnal creatures made the various sounds that they do. Bad’s knowledge of the burning gas was so poor that he wouldn’t know where to start if he was asked to name them. 

Everyone else was awake but clearly distant from each other. Just like the argument between Zak and Spifey, the decisions made while being chased by the Hunters angered one another. When they had arrived in the secluded area, all the words that they wanted to say during the hunt were said. It didn’t last long as they were all so exhausted and needed to be alone. 

All of this was, to some extent, caused by Bad. 

The Hunters were so close behind and the group only had as much as a minute head start. How they were found, none of them knew. Bad had been selfish and, while he won’t admit it, valued his life over other people. It made him feel worse that Zak was almost captured if it hadn’t been for the others. 

Spifey had been caught in a trap, resulting in him being seriously injured. Bad even looked back, saw the helplessness in his eyes and the slight hope Bad might go back for him. But he just wanted to be free. He wanted to be safe and away from the chaos. He didn’t want anyone to die for him to stay alive but his fight or flight response was telling him to keep moving forward. He didn’t need anyone. He never did. 

While Bad hesitated to turn back, Zelk didn’t. He was prepared to risk his life for his friend. He got shot in the arm but being hurt was better than Spifey being dead. Bad looked to his left and saw Spifey leaned up against a large rock, his leg resting on another, staring off into the distance. Zelk was in front, speaking to him, softly. Bad wasn’t going to intrude as he doubts the pair would want to talk to him anyways. 

Bad and Zak have traveled with the other two for four days but they still didn’t know a lot about them. If trust was an issue when they first met, it was definitely an issue now. He didn’t know how long they still had to go to get to their final destination and he didn’t know how long they were going to be able to stay together. Bad doesn’t want other people holding him back.

He groans and removes the sharp object from his backpack to then lay back again. There was no way he will be able to fall asleep again with his headache and the fact he is still trying to comprehend and reflect on that day’s events. 

They were being hunted because of their differences. People were afraid that they’d use their powers against those who weren’t privileged enough to get them. Each were able to demonstrate and somewhat control them as there wasn’t a lot of time to practice them. 

He looked over at Zak, who crouched by a stream, the light blue color coming out from his palms, freezing the ice instantly. Zak did this is small patches where he would freeze a section of the stream, then break it off so he could start again. Bad couldn’t see it but he knew the skin around Zak’s right eye looked as if it had been burned away. Instead of it being pale, it was now a rainbow. From what one of the Hunters said, it represented the deepest part of them. But could he trust someone who was trying to kill him? The only way to find out was to confront Zak but he didn’t want to force his friend to tell him anything. 

He was trying to figure it out on his own as to not disturb Zak, who was in his own head. Zak had left his house due to conflict with his parents and refused to tell Bad what that conflict was. They’ve lived together since then. The facts and the observations that Zak’s mark was a rainbow, there was only one thing that he could think of but he doesn’t know what the best approach is. 

He had no idea what Zelk and Spifey’s marks meant.

Zelk had the power to shape shift when he was calm enough. He had mentioned he had preferred to be an elk and Bad was confused on why he would want to be such a large animal if they were on the run. His mark was brown. The only thing Bad could compare it to would be Spifey’s sweater vest. There has to be something else that he is missing.

It didn’t help that he knew little about him and his actions don’t make it very likely they’ll get around to fixing that. What did he know? He knew that Zelk was younger than him, but not by a lot. He knew that he cared a lot about Spifey. He knew he was loyal and thoughtful about his words. That was all Bad knew. 

Spifey’s power was less noticeable but from what Bad could see, it was telekinesis. It was a strange one to have in their current situation. The most he could get from it during the chase was toss logs in the Hunters’ path. While at first it seemed like it wouldn’t do anything, it made the time difference and gave them the opportunity to flee. Bad would thank him for being essential to the escape, but conflicted how he would even start that conversation. 

Like Zelk, he’s only learned a few things about Spifey in the last four days. He knew he was playful when the mood was right. He knew he cared a lot about his academics before the run. He also knew he cared about Zelk’s opinions and if he was alright.

It was normal for friends to care about each other but it interested Bad that they were so close. Typical teenage boys would joke around and say things to each other but the feelings between Zelkam and Spifey couldn’t just be a platonic friendship, could it? 

Bad is making his conclusions from observations rather than speaking to them individually. He does not want to assume anything and is confused if what he’s thinking is true. The community already suffers from misconceptions and stereotypes and he did not want to contribute to the everyday questions they might be asked. 

After making the assumption they might not be a group much longer, Bad made the decision to talk to everyone and apologize for everything. It might not be such a bad idea for him to leave because Zak would have a higher chance of surviving if he did. Would he survive on his own? He only made it this far because the group put themselves in danger countless times. 

He approached his friend, still at the stream, trying to form words with all of the complicated thoughts and feelings going through him. Bad’s heart was pounding and tears were forming in his eyes. He thought he cared and he thought he was being selfless. 

Zak turned his head slightly to acknowledge that he knew Bad was behind him. He had abandoned his blue hoodie, which now lay on his backpack. His beanie had finally started to fade from all the weather, the running, and constant falling in dirt. Zak refuses to let little things go, even if it could possibly slow them down. 

“They’re not happy with what you did but I understand you’re trying to stay alive,” he said, not looking at him, still busy freezing the water. 

Bad shakes his head.

“That’s not what I wanted to speak to you about.”

It felt so awkward now and not like the calm conversations and in the sanctuary of their home. They were free to talk about games and food. They were free to complain about school when they disagreed with the system. Now, they’re not even allowed to use the ability they were given. It was a gift that wasn’t meant for them. It was never meant for them. 

Bad remembered when he realized he had something different. He sat at the fourth table in the third row of the chemistry classroom. He doesn’t remember exactly what they were doing as it is no longer important to him. Out of nowhere, the small flame they were working with had grown bigger than it should have. As he started to panic, it died back down to it’s normal size. Did he do that? He was angry at his peers for not taking any of the classes seriously.

“You don’t need to protect me,” he said, breaking the thin sheet of ice. 

Once it hit the grass, it began to melt but the water was still glowing and the puddle was slowly lighting the ground around Zak. Bad noticed he had made a semi circle and was working on the other half. He was making a ring out of the water.

“You’re my friend. You always have been. I can’t just let you die like the rest of them”

The rest of them being those who haven’t been able to stay hidden. It is impossible for everyone to be free if the initial power discovery can happen at any time. The Hunters wouldn’t exist if no one was found. Looking back at everything, the reason he and Zak were found was because of his carelessness. Spifey was injured because of him. Everything was his fault and he hated that it was.

“I know what you think,” he said, wiping water off of him, onto his shirt.

“What do you mean? I haven’t said anything.” 

Zak turns around to face his friend. Bad’s attention immediately goes to the rainbow on his face.

“So,” he starts, “what is your conclusion?” 

_Don’t make assumptions, Bad. But he wants you to._

Bad doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to be the one to tell Zak’s story. From what he knows, many people have the truth twisted into what others want it to be. The truth is never revealed as the lie becomes reality. It pains Bad to think if he ever made Zak feel uncomfortable with any comments or actions.

“The summer before junior year, I met someone. At Dream’s, remember? They were just as closeted as I was. I don’t think they were alright that night. He had said more than He should have.”

He vaguely remembers the party Dream had to celebrate the new year and to allow students to know each other even better. In the first two years, everyone found their group and only got to know certain people and barely knew everyone in their class’ names. Dream would take any opportunity to host an event at his house, even if it wasn’t his favorite thing. 

Bad had gone because Zak convinced him to but after they arrived, it became too crowded to keep track of where he was. He wasn’t going to stop his friend from socializing as there was nothing wrong with that. Bad himself met a few new people including someone named Vincent, who became one Bad’s best friend, other than Zak of course.

* * *

The town had just enough people to be considered a large one. The two high schools are in the center, which was a strange choice for city planners to make but it was the one made. The business and attractions were spread around, although the shopping district was south of the school. It was organized but it was not perfect. No town is ever perfect. There are secrets waiting to be revealed. There are groups whose purpose is to catch those who are different. There is a possibility that there is a force keeping the residents in. But that is unknown. 

It is unknown because people can leave and enter but it seems no one would want to. Everyone is happy. Those who came in could see the differences but could never pinpoint what made the town feel so off. If someone wanted to leave, it would be because the force _wanted_ them to leave. The one that brings people in. The one that keeps people there. The one that pushes people out. People have been curious and have made their theories but most will keep quiet as those who speak out always seek to disappear.

Bad leaned against the kitchen counter after putting cookies into the oven, looking at the invitation to a party. He doesn’t like going to social events because he feels a responsibility to participate in certain activities at these parties. Bad can be social but feels overwhelmed by many things happening at once. He prefers smaller groups if he is going to have a good time. He liked feeling in control of things that could potentially go somewhere on its own. 

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Zak said, coming down the stairs, skipping every other step. 

Bad sighed, “An invitation to Dream’s party”

Zak nodded in an understanding. 

“I got one too. Were you planning on going?”

No. He didn’t want to go. Anything that wasn’t directly for the school, he didn’t do. 

“Of course. He has great parties and he’s a good friend. I’m not going to be rude and miss it”

Bad laughed at this. Zak wasn’t mean, like some people were. He wasn’t rude to anyone, even if he’d like to be. But sometimes, his idea of a good time wasn’t everyone else’s. Bad has gotten used to Skeppy’s behavior and expects things from him. 

-This section will be continued later-

* * *

“Him telling me all these things made me feel more comfortable and more sure of myself. After we returned to school, I asked him if he remembered what he said and he said no. I could talk to him when I needed to, when I needed someone to trust” he looks apologetically to Bad.

“Is that why you left?”

Zak nodded.

“I made an assumption about them and was wrong. I had to go. It would hurt me more if I had stayed.”

While he had his suspicions, he didn’t expect it to be this. 

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him either.”

“Who?”

“Vincent.”

This shocked Bad and he wouldn’t be able to hide the fact he was even if he tried. He then felt terrible that his two best friends had to hide their relationship instead of being open with him. After all this time, he thought he was caring for others and how they felt but he was the opposite. How many times did they want to tell him but was too blinded by trying to figure out himself to see that.

Zak proceeds to tell Bad that, although he cares about his own life and getting somewhere safe, he’s wanted to go back for Vincent. He feared that the Hunters might take advantage of him being connected to Zak and hurt him. He had to hope for the best and that wasn’t the approach the Hunters were going to take to get what they wanted. Chasing them has already proven more effective in injuring and damaging the group.

“I-” Bad hesitated, “don’t really know what to say”

“You don’t have to know. That’s the beauty of life; figuring it out and asking questions so you do know.”

Since the beginning of this journey, he thought he knew who he was but what he thought and what he actually was conflicted with each other. He wanted to change. There was no way he’d be able to return home unless the Hunters were dealt with. Bad will have to adapt to a new environment and he thinks it will be the best time to change if he wants to be different. Bad smiled. 

He couldn’t help but turn his head away from his friend. Bad started to bite his lip, drawing blood. It was only when Zak hugged him when he stopped. The soft fabric of his hoodie pressed into Bad’s face and it smelled like fresh earth. It was one of his favorite scents and haven’t been able to find joy in it until now. 

Bad didn’t want to stop the hug. He didn’t want to let go as he felt security in it. Zak rested his head against Bad’s shoulder and started to say something. It was impossible to hear it but Bad understood what was being implied. Love, loyalty, and security. That is what this is. All in one hug. 

When they do finally break apart, Zak is smiling and laughs.

“I better go apologize to Zelk and Spifey before they push me off a cliff in my sleep,” he chuckles.

“I won’t let them. They’re probably…” he trails off when Zak turns to the other two.

When Bad suspected what was going on between the two, he brushed it off as just two friends but that assumption could no longer be made as Zelk placed a kiss upon Spifey’s lips. He couldn’t help but stare. They weren’t just friends. They were _together_.

If he had felt terrible about what he had thought about Zak, it didn’t compare to how he was feeling now. His eyes found a spider, crawling through a patch of grass. He wondered where it was going. Was it trying to find a suitable place to create a home or being hunted by a larger predator? It was alone. Alone in a place, probably unfamiliar to it. It had an easier time getting over obstacles than Bad would ever be capable of. He was scared. Scared of dying and scared of losing everyone. The spider could be feeling the same but in it’s own way. 

Bad looked back up and saw Zelk had left Spifey and was sitting on the edge of a small bluff. They had built a campfire in the middle of the clearing that was big enough for the four of them but small enough to be unnoticeable. The large trees hid them quite well so unless anyone approached at a certain angle, they shouldn’t be found. 

A pain went through his finger and he looked down at his hand. They were covered in the dirt that has failed to wash away and he normally had longer nails but now, they’re shorter than he’s used to. He’d been subconsciously biting them and immediately felt insecure about it. He used to be so careful and know what to do and now, he’s reckless and is blindlessly wandering with the hope of a prize at the end of the maze. 

He made the decision to not talk to Zelk but when he saw the elk get up and walk into the woods, he had to follow. Bad had no idea where he was headed or how far he planned on going but he only went 100 feet outside of the camp. It was strange to see as they stopped seeing bigger animals since day two. 

“I came to apologize. I didn’t come to follow you.”

Zelk didn’t say anything. Bad approached the elk. From a distance, he couldn’t see the pattern on his fur but it was almost like a tiger. The dark brown created stripes with the light brown. It reminded Bad of the sweater Zelk always wore. The tips of his antlers were red. It was muted vermillion that contrasted with the bright red color of the Santa hat he had lost during the chase with the Hunters. 

He didn’t want Zelk to transform back because he was still observing all the details of the animal but he didn’t want to have to talk to something that couldn’t respond with words he could understand.

“Don’t act so surprised,” he says, pulling a leaf off of a small tree, “I noticed the constant staring from the start”

Bad was hoping Zelk wouldn’t. Since the time they met up to now, he’s observed him and sometimes would stare, as he had no idea what to think. It was more noticeable when Zelk interacted with Spifey that they were close. From the casual touches to comments, it is surprising that Bad was blind to what it really meant.

* * *

The truth with their relationship is it started from when Spifey needed a quiet place to study and finish homework. Zelk had already been friends with Spifey and offered a place for him to be after school. Spifey’s parents were okay with it as he was getting his work done and getting good grades and because of that, they’d allow him to stay later as it was clear he wasn’t lying about his work and Zelk wasn’t distracting him.

That wasn’t entirely true. It’s true he didn’t lie about doing his work because his grades and teacher compliments but it wasn’t true that Zelk wasn’t distracting him. It started to bother him that after spending so much time at Zelk’s house, he’d see him in a different way. He didn’t just want a platonic relationship. He enjoyed spending time with Zelk and felt alone when they weren’t together. This is why he never wanted to leave.

He never said anything to anyone for a very long time and he tried to ignore most of his feelings. He didn’t want to speak out about his thoughts as Zelk was already going through so much. It was high school after all. Spifey didn’t have that stress because he could work on his things in peace without any interruptions. 

They decided to work on a project together because they worked well and could trust the other to finish their parts. As usual, they were at Zelk’s house, their belongings and school supplies scattered around the room. Visual assignments were always Spifey’s favorites because he could still be creative while showing what they needed. 

“You have better handwriting than I do” Spifey had said, comparing his notes to his friend’s. 

“We could type it then glue it on. It’s faster” Zelk suggested. 

“You can do more when it’s handwritten”

Spifey agreed with Zelk but he thought his friend was talented and wanted to see what he could do. He watched as the letters were outlined and noticed how careful Zelk was when creating little designs around headings. Spifey smiled at his friend’s attention to detail. It made him unique and an interesting person to be around during the creative process. 

“I’ve been…” Spifey hesitated. He wanted to tell him how he felt but didn’t fear what the response would be since Zelk is understanding, “having these thoughts and emotions and I’m scared. I’m scared it’ll hurt me and...a friendship I have been able to keep. I’m scared I’ll be pushed away”

He’d continue but he didn’t need to. Zelk understood. He’s smart and it did not take long for him to figure out who he was talking about. He was a little conflicted on how to fully feel about what Spifey was saying. He has never been attracted to anyone, or at least, any feeling that he was aware of, and wished to keep it that way. This was because too much attachment can lead to a lot of guilt and sadness once that person is lost.

Zelk has experienced this before and didn’t want to have the feelings again if he were to lose Spifey. He believes that everyone has someone they want to protect. He believes that they might go through any means necessary to do so. If they are not selfless, they are blinded by their selfishness to realize they aren’t protecting the person they love but pushing them away. How hard they push depends on the severity of the blindness. They might not even realize they can’t see as the duration could be years.

When it finally clears, it’s up to the person on the approach of repairing the damage, if everyone hasn’t already moved on. Zelk doesn’t want this but he knows he needs it. He knows Spifey is innocent and doesn’t deserve the torment he receives by annoying peers. Zelk is happy that it started, although he’s very guilty about it, because he wouldn’t have bonded with Spifey in the way they did if it hadn’t. 

He was lying to himself. He does have an attachment to his friend. He is unsure if he wants more, like a relationship, but he is sure that he feels _something_. 

“Are you going to say something or allow me to sit here awkwardly?” Spifey said, with a slight irritation present in his voice. He didn’t want to wait for a response as this was a serious moment for him.

There are many things Zelk could have done at this moment but a lot of them would make him uncomfortable. He didn’t need to say anything to him. Instead, he pulled Spifey into a hug. Both were scared. Spifey didn’t want to push Zelk away and Zelk didn’t want to lose Spifey. Of course, this became more difficult since they were on the run from the Hunters. But this today, at this moment, they had each other. They weren’t lovers yet but it was one of the first times that Spifey felt truly safe with someone he cared about.

* * *

“I’m sorry for not going back for Spifey,” Bad says, looking at the injury Zelk had gotten, “and I am sorry for my selfishness resulting in you getting hurt”

Zelk didn’t seem to mind the injury. He was resilient. Getting away, and making sure others got away, came first for him. If there was a barrier, he’d deal with it head on and continue for as long as he could. His friends had admired him for his loyalty. 

“Has loyalty ever been a problem for you?” Zelk responded.

No. It had never been a problem. He knew who he was loyal to and what that meant. Bad knew what his responsibilities were and how to take care of those around him. 

But he started to consider everything else. Yes, he knew who he was loyal to, the definition, and what he had to do, but did that ever allow himself to be blinded by it? He didn't want to lose Zak, his best friend. His goal was to protect him. But when it came down to doing so, he wanted to be the one to survive. He’s always thought he cared. He always thought he was doing enough. There were so many things he had missed and failed to do. 

He had failed to notice Zak and Vincent and failed to make them feel comfortable enough to tell him. He had failed to keep Zak safe. He failed, even if he wasn’t attached to Spifey and Zelk, to keep them unharmed. Bad keeps remembering that their injuries are _his_ fault. 

There is a blind trust when it comes to loyalty. Someone can follow another to do terrible things. That is what is happening with the Hunters. He trusted his friends and his friends trusted him. And Bad finally realized, he didn’t trust himself. 

His expression must’ve given away his realization when Zelk said, 

“I know it’s hard to put another before yourself. I know it’s hard to realize that it isn’t what you’re doing,” Zelk began twisting grass into shapes, “I’ve allowed things to happen. I’ve had to watch the consequences of my actions.”

Bad was curious what happened but this was not the time or place to ask. There may never be a good time or place to ask because maybe Zelk would never tell him. It wasn’t something for Bad to know. Although he hates that he’s doing it, he begins assuming to reach conclusions. He believes that Zelk thought that he was being selfless but in reality, he wasn’t. Zelk must’ve made a mistake because of his mindset and had to watch things fall apart with no chance of repairing it. 

He must’ve not allowed himself to get emotionally attached to others in fear he’ll continue making mistakes. But because of what Bad has been seeing with Spifey, it happened anyway. His relationship with Spifey allowed Zelk to see the things he could and allowed him to change himself for the better. 

“I want to, but how would I?” he said, curious about what Zelk was making with the grass.

“Realize the connection you have with people and think about what you want it to be”

Bad knew who he was referring to and could hear the implications in Zelk’s voice but that’s not what he wanted. His relationship with Zak was friendly and platonic. That’s all it should be and all it will be. 

Bad hesitated to say what he his mind was telling him to. He felt if he did say it, he’d lose part of himself. He believed it would leave him vulnerable. But this is possibly what he needed to become something different.

“My name isn’t actually Bad, which you probably figured out at the start. It’s Darryl” 

Zelk smiled.

“I’m Jacob. The name Zelkam came from my brother. I shortened it to be Zelk to be more personal. It rhymes with elk too. Have you noticed my connection with the animal?”

Bad admits that’s something he still doesn’t know. 

“I think it represents me the best out of every animal and I use my power to regain my thoughts and peace”

Bad didn’t say anything after this. The pair returned to the camp to Zak and Spifey still in the positions they were in when they left. 

“He’s still Zak” Bad said, pointing to his friend. 

Zelk called out to Spifey, “You want to properly introduce yourself?”

Spifey tilted his head to the side, unsure if Bad could be trusted but he trusts Zelk’s judgement and nodded eventually. He struggled to stand up, having to lean on Zelk to do so. He offered a hand to Bad.

“George”

Zak had joined them for the reintroductions and it was strange. At first, everyone couldn’t stand each other and had the thought of leaving off on their own but they’ve all assumed and all saw the worst rather than see the true intentions of everyone. 

Maybe they were finally becoming friends.

Maybe they could survive together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. In the future, I will make this a full story and/or a book. That will be a project for me to work on if people are interested.  
> -Peter


End file.
